<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Photograph by Judybrandtner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142939">The Photograph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner'>Judybrandtner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is very happy with his life and his upcoming wedding, there's only one little detail that he misses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie Fraser was a happy man- he had a good job at the family's distillery alongside his father, brother, sister and brother-in-law, and a brand new house he was moving in with the woman he loved, Claire, whom he was marrying in just three weeks. But there was a thing it was spoiling all the happiness.</p><p>Jamie had grown up on a really tight knit family, with his parents, Brian and Ellen, two elders siblings, his brother Willie and his sister Jenny, and a younger brother, Rabbie. But the family had suffered a big loss when Ellen died of cancer when Jamie was thirteen, leaving Brian alone with three teenagers and toddler to take care of. Jamie didn't have any complains about his father's work, and Murtagh's, his godfather, who had moved with the family after Ellen's death, keeping the family happy and united after the tragedy.</p><p>After few years of dating around and quick relationships, he had met Claire, his soon-to-be- wife, eighteen months prior, after a visit to her hospital after an accident on the distillery that caused the dislocation of his shoulder. It was love at first sight and soon they were inseparable, Claire becoming one of the Frasers, gaining the hearts of Jamie's father and godfather and bonding with Jamie's sister on their shared love for gymnastics.</p><p>But, as the wedding approached, Jamie couldn't but think in how much he would have wanted for his mother to be there, to meet Claire and have a chance to love her as the rest of the family did. </p><p>It was moving day, and the whole family was helping Jamie and Claire to move into their new house. Brian and Murtagh bickered over the barbecue on the garden while the young generation moved boxes around the house. Hours later, finally alone, Jamie and Claire tumbled onto the newly purchased sofa, tired, but happy of finally being on their new house. </p><p>'I'm so tired.' Claire said. 'My arms ache from all the boxes. I didn't know I had so much stuff until it was time to move it.'</p><p>'Och, I hope ye have at least a wee bit of energy.' Jamie made his move, pinning Claire under him. 'I want to break this sofa.'</p><p>'Jaime, I am...' Claire tried to say, soon silenced by Jamie's kisses and her own arousal. Their foreplay being interrupted by one of the shelves of their new bookcase falling and spilling the contents, thankfully nothing breakable, on the floor. 'Shit!'</p><p>'Mac na galla.' Jamie reluctantly left the sofa, and Claire, to inspect the damage- few books and a red box containing photos from Claire's childhood. Jamie tried to put the shelf back in the bookcase without success. 'I'll see what I can do with it tomorrow.' Jamie picked up the books, placing them on another shelf while Claire put the photos back on the box, Jamie taking one of them- a photo from one of Claire's childhood gymnastics competitions, something familiar on it. 'I love ye wee braids on this one. It reminds me of how my mam used to do Jenny's hair on her competitions. Yer uncle had a good hand doing yer hair.'</p><p>'My uncle didn't do it.' Claire began to narrate. 'This was my first competition after my parents' accident. My uncle thought it was good for me to go and have fun. He was lost like an octopus on a garage and didn't know what to do with my hair, another mother helped him with it. I think she was Scottish, you know.' Claire searched around to find another photo. 'I think you can see her on this one.' Claire pointed Jamie to the unmistakeable figure of his mother and sister at the back on the picture.</p><p> </p><p>'Och, I remember this.' Brian said the next day, as Jamie showed him the photo with Ellen on the background. 'The English man with his niece. Yer mam helped him through the whole weekend. I canna believe it was Claire and her uncle.' </p><p>'I canna believe it either.' Jamie told his father.</p><p>'Yer mam loved how much of a nice and smart lass she was,' Brian carried on, 'and a fierce gymnast. She'd be laughin' her arse off if she kent ye're marryin' the same lass.'</p><p> </p><p>'Ye ken, all this time I had been sad my mam never had a chance to meet ye.'  Jamie confessed that night as they cuddle on the sofa, Jamie still keeping the photo with him.</p><p>'I would have loved to meet her properly too.' Claire burrowed on Jamie. 'The small memory I have of her, she was a really nice woman.'</p><p>'Maybe it was her, ye ken.' Jamie said. 'Maybe she chose ye for me and told God to put ye on my path.' </p><p>Claire laughed. 'You're an idiot.' She kissed him, and he took the chance to pin her under him and roll her skirt upwards. 'Jamie...'</p><p>'And ye ken what else my mam would love.' Jamie's hand went inside Claire's panties. 'A wee granddaughter named after her.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>